The Forgotten Miko
by BlackRose90769
Summary: "Inuyasha betrayed me, I will kill him. He and that school will pay for what they did to you." Kagome stated in a calm voice. She just needed to convince them. She already knew that Fang was on board, considering they knew each other since they were born. And Max being jealous does not help things...Toon in to see what goes down. InuyashaXMaximum Ride FK & SK No flames please!
1. Inuyasha

Kagome was running through the forest at top speed, she had Shippo in her arms and Kirara on her shoulder both of them clutching on for deer life. At this very moment Kagome was running away from her own home in the future, her family is dead except for her little brother who doesn't know she exists any more. she wiped his memory of her and their family so no one can use him for what he knows.

Kagome didn't want to, but she had to and she always puts her little brother before herself;she always has always will. Kagome ran right past the Flock while she was running, the flock looked at her like if she was crazy then they saw the eraser chasing after her ( or so they thought ) and went to help her. Kagome could feel Inuyasha get closer to her. She will never forget what he did to her.

* * *

_**^~^~^~^~^~^~ FLASH BACK~^~ ^~^~^~^~^**_

* * *

Kagome was off with Shippo to get a bath and the others were at camp, that day was actually pretty peaceful Sesshomaru came by to see what Kagome was up to because now Kagome is adopted into the house of the moon so now Kagome is the heir to the throne. She really was happy with her life in the feudal era of japan, no one knew why because she never asked for anything, she just lived and got things for herself.

She keeps saying that she doesn't want to be the weakest link in the group even though Naraku is dead, she wanted to be seen as a person that can actually take care of herself. After she explained no one asked her again, they all knew she needed this.

She now is already fully trained with her miko powers, it's just her demon powers that need work. When Kagome was adopted into the house of the moon she became part of the blood line some what. She is actually now a shadow Inu demon, the last of her kind, and she somehow is part angel demon so she has wings.

They really didn't know how, but they really didn't want to ask since Kagome was having such a happy life. She adopted Shippo as her own son, she was being courted by Inuyasha; for her life was excellent!

Except till the day before Inuyasha and Kagome were about to mate...

Kagome, being the one that is good at heart person that she is, went out into the forest to find Inuyasha. She wanted to see him one last time before the last preparations for the mating ceremony was made.

So, she went out walking through the forest and looking around to try and see him, nose in the air to smell him. Strangely, his sent was blocked, so she started to move a little faster to try and find him. Then she started to hear voices up ahead, she sighed in relief, happy to find her soon - to - be mate. Only to find him in a four sum with Kagura, Kikyo ( or in Kagome's case Kiki-ho ), and Tsubaki. The three women Kagome most hated, and there he was fucking around with them on the forest floor.

Kagome was so enraged, that she killed Kikyo in one good swipe ( A/N: if you ask me the bitch really disurves it. especially after what she did to Kagome during the whole Inuyasha season. ) and almost killed Tsubaki too, though after Kikyo died Inuyasha got mad.

" What the fuck is your problem bitch? don't you see I am having fun with my other mates?"

To say Kagome was hurt and angry , was an under statement. She was beyond furious and she was grieving on the inside, the grieving only fueled her anger more.

Your other mates? I thought you knew that demons only mate once and that is how the demon laws go." she stated in such a calm, collected and icy voice that Inuyasha felt an ice cube run down his spine, but he kept his ground. What an baka he was... it astounded all of them..


	2. Kagome Goes Dark

"Keh, just submit to me like a good little bitch you are and we won't have any problems... And I can have as many mates as I want - just look at my old man, he had two!"

"NO, it doesn't mean you can have two! Have you EVER learned about the demon side of you? YOU can ONLY have ONE MATE!**_ IT'S YOUKAI LAW!_**"

" I don't give a damn if its youkai law or not! You, slut, will be MY mate as well as Kikiyo! You are just a copy of her anyway, so don't act like your not her reincarnation!"

" I am NOT her reincarnation! I am Midoriko's and you can never say that I 'stole' her soul, when- in fact- she STOLE MINE!"

"Stop lying Bitch, we all know that you're just saying that to make a whore like you feel better about them selves!"

The kept on fighting, Inuyasha- because he thinks he is all big, bad and can have anything he wants. Kagome- because she was so furious about how Inuyasha was treating her like just some object that didn't have feelings. On top of that Kagome's temper was getting out of hand and little did she know the demon her was raging on the inside. To Kagome's beastly side, Inuyasha was just a Omega while Kagome was the Alpha Female.

The others in the hut just looked at Inuyasha like he grew two heads while Kikiyo (A/N: does any one know how to sp. her name? Please let me know how to spell it!) or as Kagome liked to call her, Kiki-ho, looked at Kagome like she was insane because her plan was to make Inuyasha turn Human, then she could kill him... of course on the count that after she killed him she would die in peace.

" Bitch, I don't give a shit about that all I care about is having the both of you as mine! SO, act like a good little whore and SUBMIT!"

At that Kiki-ho smirked liked it was the most funniest thing he said ever, Sango and Miroku looked ready to kill Inuyasha, Shippo was crying and hoping that his mother will be alright. And instead of killing, Sango settled for grabbing Kiki-ho by the hair and started a fight with her. Miroku would have enjoyed the fight if it weren't for what Inuyasha just said to Kagome-sama. He told Kirara to take Shippo and go out side and play so that Shippo can calm down

That was also when Kagome exploded, not knowing that she was a demon and that was finally the last push that she needed to transform. It was her beast that spoke, not her, the true Kagome was in the back of her own mind mourning and thinking she wanted to thrash him bloody. Her beast just wanted to kill him and the un-dead bitch who dare to hurt her civilized and mistress side of beast acted quickly, and the next thing Inuyasha knew, he was against the wall with a clawed hand around his throat, the claws digging into his skin and he could hardly breath.

Her beast snarled at him,"**_ I will NEVER submit to the likes of YOU half-breed! I would kill you now, but I want to make you suffer!_**"

With that her beast turned around and lunged at Kiki-ho. Kiki-ho screamed, trying to use her powers when she found out she couldn't. The claws were too close for comfort. All she could see is glowing red eyes... And...

* * *

A/N: I am soooo evil...

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Come With Me Please

And… Kikiyo was dead, again. The souls that she was using to stay alive left her body and went to heaven or to hell, finally getting their judgement. The piece of the soul that she stole from Kagome was returned to Kagome, though Kikiyo tried to fight it, she never could because the will that Kagome had was stronger than her own.

" Now that she is dead I can finally go home."

"Wait, what? You're leaving us Kagome?" Sango said, depressed as ever.

Shippo started to cry while Miroku just had a sad expression. On the inside Miroku was crying, kicking, and screaming that she couldn't go, she was like a little sister to him, and she belonged with them. Kagome looked at the other four and made up her mind, her beast quickly agreed with her because she didn't want to be separated from them.

"You can come along if you want, but we must leave soon. I need to go back to my lands and see if they preserved them for me."

"Okay…. Wait, what? You own lands?" Miroku said, surprise clear on his face. Kagome's beast nodded looking kinda sheepish.

" Yes, th Eastern and Northern Lands are mine. My mother came from the Northern lands and my Father was already the lord of the Eastern lands. As you know, Kouga is the lord of the Southern lands and Sesshomaru is the lord of the Western lands… My parents put up an arranged marriage for me before I left with mother to the future. That bitch Kiki-ho, stole my soul and rudely accused me of being her reincarnation when I am actually Midoriko's reincarnation. Surprisingly, Midorikos' soul almost escaped in whole to reincarnate into me, it is only a piece of her soul that resides in the jewel."

To say that they were shocked was an understatement. They were right out dumbfounded, they could yet couldn't believe what they are hearing. They also knew that it is said that the current Lords and Ladies weren't actually the true rulers of the Northern and Eastern lands. The only thing that got them in a state of shock was that their friend that they have known for years is actually the true rulers of said lands was the shocking and dumbfounding part.

"W-When do we leave?" said one very shocked and sullen kitsune.

Shippo was actually sad to find that out because he thought that now that Kagome can reclaim her lands she didn't want to be his mother anymore, that and the arranged marriage. He was thinking that because she was going to have her own pups soon that she would hate him and discard him like a piece of trash. How wrong he was…

And to be honest he was crying on the inside and on the outside he had a dejected expression on his face. Kagome and her beast saw this and they both knew that something was troubling their kit, Kagome had a pretty good idea what was wrong with him and she told her beast. Her beast immediately jumped into action to reassure their kit that they will always be there for him, now and forever.

" Kit, we will always be here for you, do not think that we would discard you just because we have new people in our life. My other half agrees with me fully, so halt all these ridiculous thoughts and come here."

Shippo was shocked to see that she actually guessed what he was thinking, so he too a step forward. When he did that Kagome's beast immediately swept him up in a hug, but that was not the only thing she had in mind of doing.

Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara - I have a proposition for you,"

they looked at her expectantly.

" We can all do a blood bond so that - Shippo, you will be my actual son, not that I would treat you any different if you weren't." She said looking down at his figure that was snuggled in her arms. " Sango, Miroku - you will become my brother and sister, and Kirara - you will become Sango's daughter. So you will become cousin to Shippo."

They looked at the others faces to see if they would agree with them or not. For them the others already agreed and at the same time they all nodded their consent to what she was offering them.

Kagome was cheering on the inside while her beast gave them all a brilliant smile. Then what Sango next had them both think.

" What is your name going to be? We can't refer to you as Kagome-oneechan's beast."

Kagome thought of a name in a second.

" My name Shall be Shi no tenshi, but you can call me tenshi if you want…"

The others were shocked because they knew exactly what the name meant. They just couldn't figure out why Kagome would pick that name for her beast.

" A-Angel Of Death? Why that in particular?"


	4. Authors Note: MUST READ, PLEASE!

just wanted to let you know that I will change my name to Shi no tenshi, so you don't think that I am some one else!

Don't freak out, I will post a chapter soon! Just giving you a fair warning!


End file.
